Gifts for You
by xxbochixx
Summary: Every day, a popular senior receives odd gifts during English class. Luke doesn't know why he's jealous. He also doesn't know why weird people keep calling him Castellan. He finds out sooner than he likes. Written for PJO Holiday Exchange at LJ.


**Recipient: **12thvampire

**Warnings/Spoilers:** No spoilers, this is an AU. Kisses? Implied sex. BUT Not really, an AU. You know what I mean? You just have to know who Percy and Luke are and whose sons they are. And there's violence. And relationships that go too fast.

**Notes: **Here's to you, 12thvampire. I hope you like it! It's not as dark as you'd like it, but I tried. :) I enjoyed this, really. By the way, their last names are Smith and Wesson here. (To those in the SPN fandom, sound familiar? :D) This is for your highschool/college!AU, since I kind of accidentally on purpose made it bittersweet hello. Whoops?

Also. You guys should freaking thank me. FF doesn't accept HTML coding. So I had to go back and change everything to rich text manually. ahfkajfhkaf. This was written for the PJO Holiday Fic Exchange at Livejournal for 12th vampire. To see the much better, _original_ post, with the pictures and what not, go here: community. livejournal. com/ pjo_xchange /5977. html1

Just remove the spaces. :)

**Thursday, December 2 2010**

When Luke comes in the classroom, his eyes immediately drift toward Percy Jackson, one of his closest friends/rivals—and someone who he's been harboring a soft spot for. They narrow in such a way that you could only notice it if you hold up a picture of him smiling right beside his face. This is because Percy's face is being covered by a Christmas card.

When Percy brings it down a bit with a small smile on his lips, their eyes meet. Something stirs in Luke's stomach and he uncomfortable rubs the back of his neck. Percy grins, and Luke's eyes immediately going back to normal as he grins back. Percy's grin widens at that and he waves at Luke. He motions for him to go toward him with the card.

"Luke! Is this from you?" He asks, showing the Christmas card. Luke glances at it and raises an eyebrow before shaking his head. He snorts, "Not that corny, Perce. Besides, it's too early to start sending out Christmas gifts."

Percy reddened and shrugged a bit, "I think it's cute." He said loudly, a little pout on his lips. Fortunately, Luke missed the disappointed tone. "I think _you're_ cute." Luke flirted, winking a bit for extra measure. But Luke had this uncomfortable feeling in his chest that said, _Why didn't you think of that?_ Luke rolled his eyes at Percy and at himself. Percy seemed oddly guilty these days, and he was always 'defending' everybody whenever Luke talked about them behind their back. It was like he had something to prove.

Luke shook his head and sighed. Whatever, he thought, just as Percy punched his shoulder playfully. "Don't flirt unless you mean it." He huffed with an odd lilt to his tone. Luke raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "I do mean it! When the ladies say it, you have no problem, but if _I_ say it, on the other hand…" Luke said, trailing off as he looked down at Percy, his bottom lip pouting a bit.

Percy grinned, "That's because you mean _so_ much to me!" He said, in a fake girlish voice. "You guys! Get a room!" Thalia yells from the other side of room where she was talking to Travis. Luke and Percy laugh at that and Luke retorts loudly, "Jealous bitch!" Percy laughs even harder at that, his eyes squeezing shut as he and Luke hiccup a bit. Several people shake their heads at the pair, but other than that, give no other reaction.

"Does it have a name on it?" Luke asks when they finally recover, chuckling a bit at the end. Percy shook his head. "That's why I asked you if it's from you." He said, snickering a bit. He places it down on the table just as their teacher, Ms. Gonzales, comes in, and Luke takes that as a chance to get a good look at it.

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_A partridge in a pear tree. _

**Friday, December 3 2010**

Luke was late. Really late. As he ran down the corridors to get to his next class, he realized that he forgot his bag. He groaned and skidded to a stop. He gave one last look down the hall where his English class was and ran back the opposite direction.

When he finally got his bag, he apologized to the current teacher and ran back again to his English class.

By the time he got there, his classmates were already answering the English test about the universal issues in literature. He apologized to his teacher for being late and received his test without another look.

He rolled his eyes and then made his way to his usual seat beside Percy. Percy glanced up at him and smiled briefly which Luke replied to with an automatic smile of his own before looking back down at his test paper. Luke's smile stayed on his face though and it became slightly fond. Luke noticed two pencils beside his right arm which was covering his test.

He frowned slightly as he took his seat. Shaking his head slightly, he turned to his paper.

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

**Monday, December 6 2010**

"So… What do you want for Christmas?" Luke asks, leaning against the locker beside Percy. Percy looks at him and blinks. He shut his own locker and turns to Luke. He shrugs, a small smile on his face. "I don't know really. You can totally bring me to Disneyland, if you want."

"In Florida?" Luke asked, grinning. Percy laughs, "No, Hong Kong—Of course Florida!" Luke laughs, "We'll see." He said. Percy gave him an incredulous look, "You're actually considering it?"

"No. I wanted you to think that I'm such an awesome friend." Luke snickers.

Percy rolls his eyes, "I'll always think that you're an awesome friend." He mutters. Luke freezes at that, and he stares at Percy. Percy flushes at Luke's scrutinizing gaze and shrugs.

Luke misses English class as he sleeps in the clinic. He got into a fight with one of the students he once at stole from. When he finally wakes up, he stares at the ceiling and wonders what Percy got today.

His question's answered when he sees Percy wearing a cap during baseball practice with three hens on it.

_On the third day of Christmas_

_My true love sent to me_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree_

**Tuesday, December 7 2010**

"Did you steal something? Again?" Percy asked, giving Luke an odd look. Luke jumped, and then hurriedly shook his head. "No, it's Christmas. I can get my kleptomaniac hands to stay still for a few weeks." He said. Percy laughed at that. "Right. Then why are you so jittery?"

Luke shrugged, "Big test in Bio." He lied. He so wasn't going tell Percy that he stayed up all night with his hand down his pants while thinking about Percy. He had a suspicion that the smaller teen knew though, judging on his cheeky grins. How much though, was the question.

"I'm going out with Underwood on the 10th, by the way. Christmas shopping." Luke announced, bringing the topic away from his jitteriness. Percy pouted and Luke flushed a bit, his eyes flickering to Percy's lips before he directed his gaze in front of him. "What about me?" He asked. Luke chuckled, "I have _other_ best friends, you know." He said. He glanced at Percy at this and grinned. He shoved Percy playfully with his shoulder, "Don't be so greedy about me."

This time, it was Percy who flushed. "Oh shut up. I'm not greedy."

He gets a disbelieving look at that.

"That is so cute." Percy stated, smiling at the gift. He pressed one of the birds and it squeaked, "You're ihot/i." He laughed and pressed down on the other bird on its left. "You're beautiful, it's true." It sang. Percy burst out laughing at that. When he pressed the button in between the centermost birds, they all started to sing,

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

Luke didn't know why what happened next happened. He was just staring at the gift in Percy's hands, a sneer coming on his face. When Percy had whirled around to face him with a happy grin on his face, he saw the cold expression on his best friend. It was so surprising that he momentarily stepped back, his grin fading.

"Luke?" He had asked, and Luke had shaken his head in reply. "Are you okay?" Percy said, giving him a worried look. "I'm fine." Luke had growled, a little too angrily, and a little too bitter and Percy had reacted.

"Dude, what the hell? Why are you _mad_ at me? I didn't do anything!" He says, his tone dangerous. His sea green eyes flicker and Luke's made breathless by the darkness of it. He stays silent.

They stare at the each other, unaware of the stares that they are receiving from their classmates. Travis, one of Luke's cousins, hesitated before walking toward them. "Break it up, guys." He said. They both glare at him, "This is none of your business, Trav." Luke hisses. Travis takes a surprised step back and frowns. "Stop it Luke. Travis didn't do anything to you." Percy glares.

"And you didn't?" Luke yells, turning back to Percy. Percy stares at him, and it's only then that he realizes that he just yelled at Percy.

His face softens, "I'm sorry." Percy's eyes seem to cloud over at that, and he sneers. "Well too bad, Smith." He says, using Luke's last name. He shoves Luke then and Luke stumbles back. He gives Percy a surprised look before throwing himself at Percy.

"Stop! Stop!" They hear but they don't listen. "Boys!" That was Ms. Gonzales. It takes Travis, Thalia and Clarisse to get them off each other, but when they finally do, both Luke and Percy are breathing hard.

They're brought to the principal, and he sends them home after getting them checked by the clinic so that they can fix whatever it is between them.

And that shows how everybody knows who the hell they are, if the principal knows that they're supposed to be 'BFFs'.

When they get back to their room, Percy is uncharacteristically silent. Luke sighs, "Look, I'm sorry." He says. Percy nods distractedly, still not looking at Luke.

Luke scowls at that, "Perce. I didn't mean to start something, okay? I was just… angry. I'm sorry. Can you blame me?" He says, a hidden meaning in his words._ It's not my fault. _

Percy heard it and he whirls around to stare at Luke. "Why? Why were you angry? What right did you have to be angry?" _Don't blame me. You were irrational, and that's your fault, not mine._

"Because—Because whoever's giving you these gifts thinks that he or she has the right to say that he or she's your true love and you don't care!" Luke yells.

_I'm not blaming you. I was jealous. I'm sorry. I love you_. All of these was what he actually wanted to say—what he couldn't say. Percy heard them though, like always. And because of that, his features visibly softened.

"He doesn't. Have the right." Percy murmurs, inching closer toward him. Luke holds his breath and then Percy's impossibly near him.

"Then who does?" Luke asks a little breathlessly. He waits for the answer, fear curling deep in his stomach.

Percy's lip twitches and then he's kissing him and Luke's even more breathless. His toes curl and he hears his heart beating, it's way too loud, and he can't breathe but everything's perfect.

Everything's perfect.

**Wednesday, December 8 2010**

When he wakes up, there's heat beside him. Percy blinks up at the ceiling and then looks beside him. Luke. The memories of last night crash into him and Percy flushes, his face reddening. He tried to inch away from Luke, but Luke immediately brought an arm over his waist and pulled him closer with an incoherent mumble. Percy sighed at that and shook his head fondly; Luke was always such a… hugger.

"Luke." Percy hissed, nudging him slightly. A groan. "Luke, wake up. We have to go to school."

"No school today." Luke murmured, nuzzling Percy's neck. Percy's eyes widen at that and he squeaks. "How do _you_ know?"

"I'm awesome like that." Luke chuckles and peppers kisses on the back of Percy's neck. Percy laughs at that, "Dude, really, stop! We can't be late!"

"Yes we can. Bio can fuck the hell off." Luke groaned. "What about me? I have a Spanish test today, and I can't even tell the difference between hard and difficult!"

"Hot is 'duro' in Spanish. I think." Luke murmured. He gave a small sigh as he rolled off the bed. "I call first shower." He said, a smirk on his face.

Percy blinked and sat up, his weight supported by his elbows. "How do you know? You don't even take Spanish! And not _that_ hard!"

"That's what she said!"

"Don't get jealous." Percy murmurs, stealing a kiss before entering their English classroom. Luke rolled his eyes and came in with Percy to see the 5 golden rings.

"Are you—are you going to wear them?" Luke asked casually. Percy shrugged, "Depends, really." He said, his voice soft as he saw through Luke's façade.

"Luke!" Thalia called out. Luke paused and turned to her. He brushed his fingertips along Percy's arm lightly before walking away with a grin directed at Thalia. Percy glanced at the back of Luke before shrugging and walking toward his seat.

When Luke came back to Percy, Percy was dangling something in front of him. He smiled at Luke, "Keychain." He said, pertaining to the 5 golden rings linked together. "Not wearable." He added.

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

**Thursday, December 9 2010**

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

_'I couldn't get you the geese, but maybe some eggs would be nice?'_

That's what it said on a slip of paper underneath six chocolate eggs that are quite big. Percy lights up at them, and immediately unwraps one and shoves it in his mouth. "Mhmm." He said, and closes his eyes. Luke wonders why he wasn't the one to cause that look. He shakes his head inwardly. Maybe next time.

"Whoever's giving this knows me too fucking well. Are you _sure _that you aren't the one giving me this, Luke?" Percy asks as he chews. Luke wrinkles his nose, "No. Don't talk with your mouth full, I can see all the chocolate and it's gross."

Percy laughs and offers him one of the eggs, "Want some eggs?"

"Only yours." Luke said, an impish grin on his face as he sits. Percy guffaws, and laughs again before tossing the same chocolate egg he offered Luke into the air and catching it.

"Maybe later." He says, chocolate sticking his teeth together and making his words almost incoherent.

But Luke heard them.

**_Friday, December 10 2010_**

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree. _

"A bookmark." Luke stated, staring at the gift Percy had in his hand. Percy grinned, "Hey, he's allowed to be cheap _sometimes_ right?" He said.

Luke shrugged, "It looks… kiddy. Are you actually gonna use it?" He said. Percy shrugged, "Maybe. Maybe not. Depends. How often do I read books about swans?" He said. Luke and he both laughed at that.

"You and your weird OCD-ness about having bookmarks that somehow relate to the book." Luke muttered.

"It adds to my adorable factor."

"So what're you getting Percy? I have no idea what to give." Grover said. Luke laughed, "I know! I already know what to buy for you and the others, but Percy's still gift-less."

"He's been receiving a lot of gifts from this mystery person though." Grover said nonchalantly. Luke blinked at that, and his eyes narrowed, "How do you know about that?" He asked. Grover, sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere, gave Luke an amused look. "I just told you that I have no idea what to give him, Lucas. Don't be such a jealous girlfriend, or I'd have to resort to calling you Lucia."

Luke released a loud breath at that, laughter bubbling out. "Whatever! And I'm not his girlfriend, bitch!"

Grover raised an eyebrow, "Dude. I'm not stupid. I saw you two making out on the couch yesterday—you can't fool me."

"You never told me you had voyeuristic tendencies, Grover." Luke said, trying to stay straight faced. "Don't change the topic. Seriously. Are you two together or is this just experimentation?" Grover asked. Luke was quiet at that, the loudness of the people around them who were shopping like them masking it.

"I don't know." He murmured. "I—I hope it's not just… experimentation." He admitted. Grover chuckled at that, and brought him into a head lock. "Aw, shit. Hell no!" Luke yelled, grabbing Grover's arms just as Grover let him go. "Oh Lucia, I think you're growing up." Grover cooed.

They burst out laughing. "Dude, I think I see a Speedo store, you think Percy would want something from there?" Grover said with a little grin on his face. Luke shrugged, his mind flashing with thoughts of Percy in a Speedo. He coughed to cover it up.

As Grover went in the store, Luke sighed in relief, despite his casual exterior, he was afraid. But not anymore. He knew Grover understood them—accepted them.

Grover knew a lot of things. One of them was that Percy and Luke loved each other. Another was that they were going to get mocked, and they were going to get hurt whenever (if ever) they come out.

But he also knew that they could handle it.

"Why exactly are we here?" Grover asked Luke, sneezing a bit at the heavy perfume around them. Luke laughed, glancing at the fortune telling things around them.

"For Rachel's gift, of course. I'm looking for a shirt I saw here once." Luke said, a little grin on his face.

"How 'bout you ask one of the ladies?" Grover said. Luke shrugged, "Sure. If I can find one." He said. He wasn't joking. The shop was pretty big and they couldn't see any other person except the two of them. "It's kind of creepy here. I have a bad feeling, Luke." Grover said, a slight frown on his face.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? Or maybe it's the not eco-friendly stuff here?" Luke said, joking a bit. Grover rolled his eyes, "Not kidding, Luke."

Luke sighed and didn't say anything else. When they passed through a doorway, music started playing and green mist started around them. "Grover?" Luke asked, stepping back. "I'm here." Grover whispered, his eyes wide. Oddly, Luke wasn't scared of the mist or the music. It seemed… familiar.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Twelve drummers drumming,_

_Eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree!_

And then, an eerie voice came from everywhere around them. _"On the 13th day of Christmas, tragedy will come."_

They both gave loud yelps that they'll deny later and turned to the doorway. Just as they were about to run out, a small woman appeared in it. "Castellan, Underwood!" She said, smiling. "I've been waiting for you two." She said.

Luke and Grover looked at each other, none of them daring to tell the lady that their names weren't Castellan or Underwood. "Did you enjoy the music?" She asked. "It's prophetic. You have to be prepared, Son Of Hermes." She said, patting Luke's chest. They both stared at here with quizzical looks. "Err, um, miss? My father's name is Henry."

She turned to face him, an odd look on her face. "Oh… Yes…" She said, a little confused. Luke glanced at Grover and rolled his eyes before turning to the lady. "So miss, I'm looking for this shirt?" He said. She blinked, "Not an amulet?" She asked. Luke stared at her and shook his head. "No… A shirt. An orange one. It says, 'I'm the Oracle, so shut the fuck up and do what I say.'" He said.

"For your friend Rachel?" The lady asks, a bright smile on her face. Luke and Grover freezes, "How did you know her name?" Grover asked. The lady smiled at him, "Oh, dear satyr, I know everything."

They give her an incredulous look and Grover looks up at the ceiling. "Now, now, don't pray to those _immortales_. They don't need you. You've already done everything they asked for."

Grover jumps at that, and glances at Luke, his eyes wide. _This girl is crazy. Hurry up._ His eyes seemed to convey. Luke nodded slowly and then turned to the lady. "Um, we really have to go. Can I please have that shirt?"

The lady nodded, "Of course, of course, Son of Hermes." She said, and then disappeared into an alley of shirts. Luke and Grover both released a breath that neither of them knew they were holding.

"She freaks me out." Grover admitted. Luke nodded, "She freaks me out too."

**Monday, December 13 2010**

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"There aren't even any maids on it. Or milk." Luke states as he stares at the swimming goggles. Percy shrugs, "Hey, I need them." He says. "Besides, maybe this person thinks that milk can be associated with water."

"Or maybe you'll have to swim in milk." Luke said, rolling his eyes.

Luke frowns then, "Don't use them." He says as thoughts of yesterday in his mind. Percy frowned at that, "Is this one of your jealous fits iagain/i, Luke?" He says. Luke pouts at that, "Oh fuck you, Wesson. I just think that it's unlucky to use gifts before Christmas."

Percy laughs at that, "You didn't care two days ago with the chocolate!" Luke rolls his eyes, "That's because it's food! Food's edible!" He protests, looking a little sick. Percy laughs even harder, "What, are you _regretting_ eating that chocolate?" He says.

"No! Of course not. I was just thinking of yesterday." Luke says, a little shrug already coming. "Oh yeah. You went shopping with Grover. How'd it go? Grover called me yesterday, to tell me about this crazy owner you guys met before he passed out." Percy said, placing the forgotten goggles under his seat.

Luke glares at it a bit, before looking up at Percy. "Yeah. She was creepy. Real creepy. Kept calling me and Grover 'Castellan and Underwood.' Seriously, is Smith so hard to forget?" He said, shaking his head.

**_Tuesday, December 14 2010_**

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"Cool. A music box." Percy says, his eyes sparkling. Luke scoffed, "Please don't play that late at night. In fact, don't play it. Ever." Luke said. Percy laughs, "How about I hear what it sounds like? Who knows? You might like it." He said.

Luke rolls his eyes, "You wish." He mutters, and stares intently at Percy as he winds it up. When music starts playing, it's very obviously the "12 Days of Christmas" song. Luke glares at it, before he finally says, "Wesson, turn it off."

"Oh, so I'm Wesson now?" Percy says, mock-angry tone in place. Luke rolls his eyes, "Perce—there, you're not Wesson—turn it off." He says. Percy pouted, but turned it off nonetheless. "You never let me have any fun. Besides, I like that song."

Luke barks out a laugh, "Too bad. I don't." He says and grins. Percy glares at him, just as Luke stood up. "I'm going to talk to Thalia about our project." He said, impish grin on his face.

Despite everything, Percy rolled his eyes and winded the music box again.

"Do you—Do you like that song?" A voice asks. Percy looks up just to see the new student—James something. "Hey James—You're James, right?" Percy asks, smile in place. Your best female friend being the President of the student body meant that he had to be kind to everybody, or else Annabeth would kill him.

James nodded almost shyly. "Well, yes, I do like this song, but Luke over there, has something against it, I don't know what." Percy said casually, smiling at James. When he looks away from James to look at the music box, James' shy smile became predatory and dark as he stared at Percy.

**Wednesday, December 15 2010**

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree. _

"Let's sneak food." Luke suggested. Percy glanced at him just as Luke fell into step beside him.

"Sneak food?" He asked. Luke grinned, "Yeah. Blaine was hungry. He said to bring food to class so he'd have something to eat." Luke said. "I have cookies, right now. You want?" He asked, pulling his hand out of his pocket to offer Percy a cookie.

"Butter, just how you like it." Luke said. Percy's eyes lit up, "Oooh, your mom's recipe? I love those!" Percy said eagerly as he grabbed the cookie. Luke laughed and he watched Percy with something akin to fondness—and was that love? Percy shook his head, even if it was, Luke would never admit it.

"Leave some for Blaine." Luke said, snapping Percy back to reality. Percy laughed and nodded, but shoved his hand in Luke's pocket to get another cookie. "Hey! No stealing!" Luke yelped, twisting away from Percy.

"I'm not stealing!" Percy whined, trying to get his hand out. Unfortunately, Luke's jeans were tighter than he thought. "Get your hand out my pants!" Luke yelled, a bright red flush on his cheeks. Percy froze then and glanced down.

"Holy shit, you're turned on with just my hand in your pocket." Percy states mischievously. Luke huffs, and grabs Percy's hand to stop him from wiggling any more. "Stop, Perce, seriously. We're in a hallway." He hisses. Percy laughed and grabbed Luke's pocket, pulled it a bit and pulled his own hand out.

"Tight fit." Percy said, winking at Luke. He coughs at that and turns away, but just slow enough for Percy to see him lick his lower lip.

"_Another_ key chain?" Luke asked, glancing down at the silver present. Percy laughed, "I don't think so. I think that it's Christmas tree décor." He said.

"Are you going to let me use it?" Percy asked. Luke shrugged, "As long as it's in a place where I can't see it." He says and snickers. Percy glared at him and hit his shoulder, "Oh, whatever."

**Thursday, December 16 2010**

Today, Luke made sure to come early to class. He made up an excuse to Percy about having to meet up with Annabeth and ran to his English class.

He almost slammed into the closed door and cursed. He shook his head and opened the door, surprise on his face when he saw that he was the first one there. He was never the first. Last maybe, but never first.

He smiled happily when he saw that Percy's table was free from any gifts. He was safe. No one was going to do anything to his Percy. He sighed in relief and took his seat, watching everyone who came inside the room. He watched each of their expression, shocked at first to see him so early, but then melting back into blankness.

There was one particular student, a new student, who was the first to come in after Luke. He had paused in the doorway when he saw Luke beside Percy's table. A worried look had crossed his face before it was quickly replaced with shock. Luke narrowed his eyes at that student again when that memory crossed his mind.

"Stop glaring at the new student, you're freaking him out." Percy said beside him. Luke looked up and grinned at Percy who was nearer than a normal friend should be. Personal space wasn't an issue to him, it seemed. "Really? I didn't notice." Luke mused, leaning back a bit on Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes and sat down beside Luke. Luke pretended not to see the disappointed glint in his eyes when he didn't see any 11 pipers piping anywhere in his seat.

The whole English class, Percy was jittery, even squeaking when Ms. Gonzales called his attention for his opinion. Luke had to squeeze his forearm reassuringly to make him stop tapping out a random beat on his desk.

Not in the whole period, did any pipers come.

Luke smiled.

**Friday, December 17 2010**

Luke and Percy entered the classroom together, both laughing, when Luke's laughter suddenly broke off. He stared at Percy's table with an unreadable expression on his face. Percy snickered and then looked at the direction Luke was looking at. His eyes widened when he saw the little statue.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

"Aww!" He said and walked toward it quickly. "Luke, look! It's so cute!" He remarked. Luke nodded slowly—almost distractedly. "Luke?" Percy asked, a slight frown on his face. Luke shook his head at Percy's question. "I—Yeah? I mean, are you a girl, Percy? Really, cute." He said, a fake grin on his face as he joked around with Percy.

Percy's frown became more prominent. "Luke?" He said softly, his hand twitching on the statue as he struggled not to place his hand on Luke's cheek. Instead, he placed a questioning hand on Luke's upper arm. Luke twitched slightly at that, his smile widening. Percy took that as a sign that they'd talk about it later. Percy shrugged and looked around him for a place to put it. "I'll hold it for you." Luke said, a strange look on his face. Percy stared at him and then nodded. "Sure." He said and handed it over to Luke.

Luke's eyes narrowed a bit as he looked at statue, but other than that, he didn't do anything. Percy watched him and tilted his head a bit as Luke shook his head again and sat down, placing the statue in front of him. The whole time this happened, he never took his eyes off it.

When their teacher came in, Luke finally tore his eyes off the statue to listen to their teacher talk about love, asking her students her questions about what they thought of love every now and then.

As Luke followed her around the room, his eyes half-lidded with the need to sleep as he and Percy had stayed up last night watching old movies, she called on him. His eyes flashed dangerously for a moment, and Percy knew something was about to happen.

That's why when Luke knocked the statue with his arm when he stood up, Percy's arm flashed out to catch the statue before it fell. He almost fell in his effort to do so if it weren't for Luke steadying his chair. He sighed in relief when he got it safely back on his desk.

"Luke, what the hell? Be careful!" He berated Luke. Luke looked shocked for a second before he shrugged, biting his lip a bit. Percy almost forgave him on the spot. "It was an accident! I'm sorry!" He muttered. They stared at each other for a while, aware of the eyes of their classmates and teacher staring at them.

"I'm sorry." Luke repeated, looking like it was painful to say so.

Percy looked up to his ceiling and frowned at it. What the hell is wrong with Luke? Ever since he got that 8th gift, Luke had been jittery. And then there was that whole thing a while ago! Seriously. What was wrong with a statue of a piper with 11 piper-things—what ever you call them? Luke looked like he wanted to destroy it!

A ring distracted him from his thoughts and Percy glanced at the bed beside him to see if Luke was ringing for fun.

_"We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas  
_

_And a ha-"_

He picked up his phone and saw that he had a text message not from Luke but from an unknown caller. He frowned a bit and drew his gaze away from Luke's still sleeping form before he clicked a button to see what it was about.

_It's not over yet, Percy, baby. Come to the senior's music room to receive your drummers._

He perked up. More gifts! All he received today was the piper statue since he hadn't gotten anything yesterday. Percy hummed happily before he rolled out of hi bed and got his jacket. He glanced at the sleeping form of Luke in the other bed and shook his head guiltily before he walked back to Luke.

He drew his hand over Luke's forehead and he stared at his features. He stared at the slightly open lips and the closed eyes. Sighing, he leaned toward Luke and brushed his lips against his. "What is wrong with you?" He murmured softly. Luke didn't answer—obviously. Percy then grabbed a stack of post-its that was on Luke's bedside table. He yanked one out where it was stuck and posted it in their bulletin board where they kept messages to each other. He then wrote his message and hurriedly left.

_In the senior's music room. –P_

"Hello?" He called out to the dark music room that only the seniors could use. "Anyone there?" He asked, placing his hands on the wall to find the switch. When he found it, he flipped it and sighed in relief as bright light flooded the room. He hated the dark.

"Percy."

He turned around quickly and he was met with a drum being slammed on his head.

As darkness clouded his vision, he saw a male figure turn into a female one over him.

Luke woke up to an obnoxious ringing. He groaned and rolled around to slap his hand over his alarm clock. Nothing happened. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was his phone.

He sat up, rubbed his eyes and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said sleepily, blinking in the darkness.

"Luke." That was the entire thing the person on the other side said. Luke blinked and brought the phone in front of him to stare at it before he put it near his ear and answered. "Um. Who's this?" He asked.

There was silence for a moment, and then, "You don't remember." He—Luke was sure it was a he—said. He sounded disappointed. "No, sorry." Luke said, glancing at his side to see if he had woken up Percy. He frowned when he didn't see Percy's form through the blankets. He stood up, immediately walking over to their bulletin board.

He stared at the post-it message and froze.

_In the senior's music room. –P_

Instantly, a flashback on his and Grover's visit to the fortune teller played in his mind.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_my true love sent to me_

_Twelve drummers drumming,_

_Eleven pipers piping,_

_Ten lords a-leaping,_

_Nine ladies dancing,_

_Eight maids a-milking,_

_Seven swans a-swimming,_

_Six geese a-laying,_

_Five golden rings,_

_Four calling birds,_

_Three French hens,_

_Two turtle doves,_

_And a partridge in a pear tree!_

_On the 13th day of Christmas, tragedy will come._

"Ross?" He whispered to the person on the other side, the name coming to him. The name of the one person in his life who he thought that he had gotten away from. But no. He was the one sending the presents. A chuckle tore him out off his thoughts. "Yes, Luke?"

"How do you feel about handcuffs?" Ross asked. Percy gave him a look and Ross gave him an eyebrow raise. "No, seriously. Ropes or handcuffs? Which one would make Luke feel worse?" Ross asked.

Percy shrugged, wincing as that caused his shoulder some pain. He was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back and shit, his head hurt. "You don't think that he'll come? Don't worry, Percy. He will."

Percy tilted his head disbelievingly. "Believe him, Percy, I'm here." A smooth voice said, as if reading his thoughts. Percy jolted up as he twisted to see Luke. The chair tipped sideways and Percy would have crashed into the ground if it weren't for Luke grabbing his chair and righting him.

"Shit, Percy, what the hell?" Luke hissed. Percy shrugged, ignoring the painful pull that caused.

Luke sighed and then turned to Ross. He frowned, something was off. "Aren't you the new student? James something?" He said, realization dawning on him. Ross looked surprised at that and laughed. Surprisingly, it was a nice laugh, and Luke shook his head. What did he expect? One of those evil villain laughs?

"Mhmm, you can say that… Son of Hermes." At that, Ross body shimmers and—and he's a monster. Luke takes a step back and he's scared, he knows he is, he's not going to deny it. And holy shit, what did he just call him? Son of Hermes?

Percy seemed to be able to see the monster too, judging by his wide eyes and twitching body. He seemed to be trying to inch backwards, with the chair. "Oh no, Son of Poseidon, you aren't going anywhere." She—Holy shit, Ross was a she—said. "Don't look her in the eyes." Luke said, not knowing how that thought came to him.

Percy cast his eyes down immediately. "Oh? It seems you remember more, Luke Castellan." Luke clenched his jaw, what was _with_ weird people calling him Castellan? He was Smith! Smith! Smith! _Smith!_

"Shut the fuck up-." Luke pauses, a voice coming into his mind. _Names have power, child. Don't throw them around like that. _"Bitch." He decides.

A gasp almost draws his attention to the monster's—Medusa, he remembers the name now—face, but he keeps himself looking at the floor. There's a clatter near him and he freezes, glancing at the floor underneath Percy's chair. There was a knife. This draws his attention to the ropes that are binding Percy's hands. Percy glances at him for a second before looking down again to the floor. He sees Percy clench his fists and then pull outwards, the ropes that have already been halfway cut falling to the floor easily. The moment he stands up, eyes on the floor, Luke grabs the chair from underneath him and slams it into Medusa.

She shrieks and curls into herself.

Percy reaches into his pocket, and then his eyes widen. "What?" Luke hisses. It's not the time for Percy to be widening his eyes over finding money in his pocket.

Percy shakes his head and retracts his hand, a pen in his fist. Luke raises an eyebrow, glancing at the female monster. "A pen." He says flatly, and grabs the knife. Percy doesn't answer—he just stares at the golden pen in his hand. He clicks it once and then it's suddenly a sword. Luke and Percy both yelp and Percy gives it an awed look. "Holy shit."

"Where did you get that?" Medusa hisses. Percy yelps and slices the air in front of him with his eyes closed. Hell no.

"4 o'clock!" Luke yelled. Medusa pauses in surprise, just as Percy stabs the direction where Luke told him too. It misses Medusa by an inch. "That's 4:30, you idiot!" Luke hisses, closing his eyes just as Medusa glares at him.

He opens them though after a second, knowing that Medusa wouldn't take her eyes off Percy long enough. Percy seemed to be shaking, so Luke yells the first thing that comes into his mind. "Come on, Jackson! 1 o'clock!"

Percy freezes for a millisecond before driving the blade right into Medusa's stomach. She gasps—and disappears.

They stare at the spot where she used to be, and then at each other. "Luke." Percy whispers, walking toward him.

"I am so sorry. I love you so much." Luke holds his arms out for Percy and Percy falls into him as he buries his head in Luke's shoulder. "I love you too." Luke murmurs, his heart pounding fast. This was a really crappy time to have their first declarations of love.

"What's wrong with us? Are we delusional?" Percy asked, increasing the crappiness level. Luke sighed and rubbed Percy's back, a troubled look on his face.

"I don't know."

Pretty soon, Luke disappears from Percy's life as their memories come back and two demigods tell them it's the truth. Percy doesn't forget their high school lives—Hades, _elementary_ lives—together.

He goes to Camp Half-Blood every once in a while to talk to Chiron and Mr. D. He doesn't stay though. He's not a demigod. But still, he smells like one—or so they say. That's why the campers are all pretty surprised to see that he's still alive. Percy suspects that it had something to do with Poseidon

**_5 years later_**

As Luke walked briskly through the streets with his hands around the strap of his messenger bag, intent on getting to his apartment, music reached his ears. He paused, and frowned, wondering why it sounded so familiar.

_On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me~_

He froze, his hands clenching on the strap. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and released it. It didn't help that today was the day he ran away from his best friend, his lover.

He shook his head and continued walking.

He threw the bag down the couch as he walked past it, biting his lip slightly as he dropped the keys on the table beside the couch. He quickly opened the door of his bedroom and stiffened when he saw who was sleeping on his bed.

"Percy?" He asked, his eyes wide. His ex-best friend jolted up as Luke's loud tone woke him up. His eyes were wide too, frantic almost.

He relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Luke." He breathed. Luke nodded slowly, his eyes tracing the different yet same body of Percy Jackson. He followed the movement of Percy's leg as he drew it under him so he could cross it.

"You… You still in school?" Percy asked, chuckling slightly. Luke nodded again, his eyes snapping up to meet Percy's not knowing what to do. "Yeah." He murmured. "I'm trying to get a master's degree."

Percy nodded and smiled, "That's good… Are you still aiming to be an Orthopedics Specialist?" He asked. Luke shook his head, relaxing slightly. Only Percy knew about his secret desire to be a surgeon for the bone and joints when he was still in high school. "I'm training to be a Cardiologist—it's for the heart."

Percy's eyes sparked, "Oh, because of your fa—father?" He asked, stuttering a bit, since he now knew who Luke's real father was. Luke nodded. His father (as in, his father now, not in the past) had a heart attack a few months before that whole thing with Medusa.

"What about you?" Luke asked, wondering why they were talking about this when he should ask how Percy got in his apartment.

"Still trying to be a lawyer." Percy shrugged, chuckling slightly. "Damn, those college people can keep a good argument going."

Luke laughed, "Of course."

A silence filled the room after that. Percy coughed a bit and looked down at his lap. He drew his bottom lip in his mouth and Luke was hit with a desire to draw that bottom lip into _his_ mouth.

"Look, Perce, what are you doing here?" Luke finally asked, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of those thoughts. He thought he had gotten over the son of Poseidon. Percy released a loud breath.

"Luke… I miss you. I love you. Come with me to see Camp Half-Blood. Things will be different this time, I swear." Percy says. Luke scowls at that, "What about us then? Why were we unclaimed?" He asks. Percy sighs, "We're special cases. Didn't you talk to your dad—Hermes? He said he talked to you."

Luke shrugged, "He did. I just didn't understand. We aren't even supposed to have our memories, right? Whole being reborn three times thing _without_ our previous memories?"

Percy nodded, "We didn't have enough. We aren't even really demigods. We're just a reincarnation of one, and our powers aren't as strong as it was before." He murmured. "Then why can we see through the Mist?" Luke asks, frowning slightly. "Comes with being reborn human. Our souls were tainted with demigod, so yeah." Percy says, shrugging a bit.

"Is that why I love you?" Luke asks, moving even closer. "Because I loved you before?" He asked. Percy doesn't answer. He just stands up and walks toward Luke. They're the same height now, Luke notices. He's only taller by like, half an inch.

"I don't know. I just know that I still—I still feel for you." Percy said, looking down. "Isn't that enough?" He whispers. When Luke touches the back of Percy's neck, electricity tingles through them and they both gasp. It's been 5 years since the last time they've touched, and it just feels so _good_, that Luke can't believe it. Why did he leave in the first place?

As Luke leans down a bit for that half an inch to meet Percy's lips, he knows things aren't solved, and that there are still problems between them—problems that had been there for a lot of years and problems that have only started now.

Yet as he struggles for breath, he hears the same heart beat and feel his toes curl like they used to and he knows… He knows that right now, everything's perfect.

Like it should be.


End file.
